Imagine A World Without Eden
Imagine A World Without Eden is the nineteenth chapter in the second season of the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation. Plot Eden is grown tired of being neglected and used as a prop because Will always gives Franklin the solos. He angrily wishes that he never existed before falling and bumping his head. What will happen to Eden? Songs Episode The episode opens in the choir room, everyone is busy texting and talking while Eden is silent. "I'm so excited for Nationals. I'm going to audition to have the solo performance. I'm feeling extremely hot this week, i want to lead this club to a National title but i don't know. I feel like Mr. Schue is giving Franklin a solo. It's really hard to keep with him, he's so freaking special." "Hey guys!" Mr. Schue said as he arrives "Hey" everyone said "So two weeks before Nationals guys, let's review our setlist." Mr. Schue said "I hope our setlist doesn't have songs from the 60's." DJ said "Preach! the last thing i wanna do is sing Justin Bieber than Frank Sinatra." Walker said "Don't worry guys." Mr. Schue said "You will love our setlist." "Well then, read away Mr. Schue." Ariana said "Okay first up is Unbroken by Demi Lovato, Pour It Up by Rihanna and to close it up Starships by Nicki Minaj to be sung lead by our one and only Franklin Montgomery." Mr. Schue said Everybody claps and cheers showing that they love the setlist "This is garbage!" Eden shouted "What was that?" Mr. Schue asked "I said this is garbage." Eden said "It's unfair, Franklin always gets the solos." "That's not true." Mr. Schue said "Yeah, you had a featured solo in Sectionals." Chriss said "Because Franklin gave it to me." Eden said "You know what, i'm tired of being neglected. No wonder Cameron and Britney went to The Singathons. I'm outta here."he then stands up "Dude, don't do this." Franklin said standing up and approaching Eden "Would you back off!" Eden shouted "What is your problem?" Franklin asked "Wanna know my problem? You're my problem." Eden said "You're always so fucking special!" "Eden, watch your language." Walker said "Shut the fuck up, Walker!" Eden said "Calm down you stupid piece of shit!" Natalia said "Eden, you're acting so immature." Mr. Schue said "Glee club isn't about solos and being the center of attention. It's about sharing your talents and meeting new people. If you don't wanna be in here then leave" "Fine, i'm out of here." Eden said then leaves Franklin followed Eden ______________________________ Eden is walking fast in an empty hallway, Franklin arrives and sees a wet floor sign "Eden! stop!" Franklin shouted "Leave me alone, Franklin!" Eden shouted while walking "You're too fast! Stop!" Franklin shouted then started running Eden started running "I said leave!" "No, we have to talk!" Franklin said "Don't leave!" "Don't leave?" Eden said then stopped "You guys don't need me. I'm useless. New Directions is better off without me." "That's not true!" Franklin said "Forget it." Eden said then ran, Franklin chased him again "Eden! just talk to me!" Franklin said "NO! YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Eden shouted "What?!" Franklin shouted "I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN" Eden shouted then he slips through a slippery floor and bumps his head He falls on the floor, his vision starts getting blurry, Franklin arrives and everything turns black. _____________________________________ Eden wakes up in a bed in the clinic, alone. "What the hell happened?" Eden said He then looks around and looks at the clock, but the clock is not moving. He then leaves the clinic. While walking everyone is looking at him. But he ignores it. He then sees Charlie by his locker "Hey Charlie!" Eden said "Uh hi." Charlie said "What happened?" Eden asked "I got knocked out and wake up in the clinic." "Well sorry to hear about that, but who are you?" Charlie asked "What? it's me Eden." Eden said "Yeah and i'm Charlie." Charlie said "Bye, i don't have time playing mind games." then leaves "Why is he like that?" Eden said to himself Rachel then appears at his back "Because you never existed." Eden faces her "Rachel Berry?" "Hi Eden." Rachel said with a smile "What happened?" Eden asked "You wish you never existed, now you have it." Rachel said "No way" Eden said "Yes way." Rachel said "Now you can see the world without Eden." "Awesome" Eden said with a huge smile "But what are you really doing in here?" "I'm your guardian angel." Rachel said "Ok then, let's see an Eden-less McKinley High." Eden said then walks with Rachel "You mind telling me why are you mad at Franklin, he's my brother." Rachel said "I'm insecure." Eden said "He's co-captain of Glee club and the Cheerios, he and Ariana are the Finchel 2.0 and he gets the solos everytime. I feel very useless. Like i have to compete with him." "You don't have to always compete. Just be you and unique and you're set." Rachel said "Oh looky it's Bridget with red hair, wow it's like skank Quinn all over again." "Bridget?!" Eden said "What happened to you? You look like a white Rihanna." "Hey listen here you deuce, i don't know who the hell you are and i seriously don't care so back off!" Bridget said then shoves Eden to the lockers and leaves "Wow, surprisingly she's worse than Quinn was." Rachel said "What happened to her?" Eden asked "Well without Glee club she was influenced to join the Skanks." Rachel said "So she spends her time smoking, cutting classes, drinking and doing drugs." "What?" Eden said "Okay, let's look for more people." They continue walking and sees Cameron,Harley,Sam Evans and Mike Chang making fun of Chriss "Cool jacket sis, where'd you get it Goodwill?" Harley asked then they all laugh "Actually yeah, only 3 dollars." Chriss said "Well if it isn't Cameron and Harley along with Sam and Mike making fun of Chriss." Rachel said "There's nothing new about that." Eden rushed and pushed Harley away "What are you guys doing? you guys aren't straight deuce bags you guys sing Katy Perry songs." Eden said "Who the hell are you suppose to be? Chriss' boyfriend?" Cameron asked then everyone laughed "No, but he has one." Eden said "Yeah, we don't care." Sam said "Coz we are gonna beat the crap out of you." "Stop!" Rachel shouted "Sam and Mike seriously?" "Rachel's right." Mike said "We shouldn't stoop down to someone's level, especially when they are so damn low as dirt." The boys then leave, Eden approaches Chriss "Chriss are you okay?" Eden asked handing Chriss' bag "Yeah, thanks." Chriss takes it "Wait. What happened to you? Where's Franklin, Franchessca and Ariana." Eden asked "Well, we all got seperated." Chriss said "So how are things with you and DJ?" Eden asked "Who's DJ?" Chriss asked then leaves "Why doesn't he know DJ?" Eden said "Well, it's about time i tell you something." Rachel said "Glee club never happened because you never existed, i know deep inside you feel insignificant but you we're the "Glue Glee" everyone sees you as the strong one, so they rely on you." "What? i have to find Ariana and Franklin!" Eden said "Well you're in luck coz there goes Ariana." Rachel said "Ariana!" Eden shouted "Uh hi, you look unfamiliar. Are you a transfer student?" Ariana asked "No, Ariana you have to tell me where is Franklin?" Eden asked "Why would you look for him from me?" Ariana asked "Duh! you guys are a couple and you guys love eachother." Eden said "You are extremely weird." Ariana said "I don't dig on teachers okay?" "Teachers? what!?" Eden said "You're completely annoying. So bye." Ariana said then leaves "What is she talking about?" Eden asked "What teacher?" "Let's go to the choir room." Rachel said _________________________________ They arrive at the choir room and it is empty "What happened here?" Eden asked "Why don't you ask the director?" Rachel said "Then where's Mr. Schue?" Eden asked "Uh, can i help you?" Franklin asked "Right on cue." Rachel said "Franklin?!" Eden said in a shocked way, seeing Franklin wearing glasses, a tie and vest. He was wearing a teacher attire "Hi, i'm Franklin Montgomery director of the Glee club." Franklin said "What? how did that happen?" Eden asked "Well, Mr. Schue left." Franklin said "And everyone else left except for Franchessca Gray" "What?" Eden said "Yeah, but i'm keeping the club alive." Franklin said "But what about Ariana?" Eden asked "Who's Ariana?" Franklin asked then leaves "This is all my fault." Eden said "Don't blame yourself." Rachel said "You're right." Eden said "I still can fix this."